I Am
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: This is a poemfic about Naruto dealing with having Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Has WARNINGS.


Hello again!

This is not a songfic, this is one of my rare poemfics that I have been working on when I'm bored with all my other fics.

**Claimer:** Poem is MINE! All mine and you can't have it! I created it, just like I created this fanfic, so I OWN IT!

**Warnings:** Gets a little grousome at times so just skip it if you can't handle description of blood and gore.

Now I'd like to thank all my reviewers for my other fics;

_Just Like A Pill:_

anime4lif16

mmm.kai.mmm

Morning Child

UneLore

_Animal I Have Become:_

SasuNaru RULES The World 4 EVA

sasunaruroxs9300

Morning Child

jeannetta

xXsuki-chanXx

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again and from more people this time! Hope you like it! Enjoy.

Key;

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

In between these is in Naruto's mind where Kyuubi is.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

**Poem**

"talking"

'Naruto thinking'

'_weird voice talking'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, we will be writing poems today as a creative outlet for stress and your emotions." Said the brown haired sensei named Iruka. Groans erupted from most of the boys in the class as sighs of joy slipped form the girls.

Naruto didn't do either. He really wasn't paying attention at all. He heard what Iruka-sensei said but he had no reaction to it. Naruto had felt this way for a while and the Hokage, as well as Iruka-sensei was worried. Naruto had gotten his team mates worried too. Sakura now asked him everyday if he was okay but Naruto's only reply was a 'Nnn'.

Maybe he was turning into the Uchiha, Naruto had even gotten the great Uchiha's attention with worried glances and silent walks home to Naruto's apartment. Naruto had all the attention he could want from his friends.

Yet, he could care less. The way he saw it he didn't need them … well not right now anyway. Well, maybe he never needed them. Maybe if he'd just kept to himself in the beginning he wouldn't be like this now. Wait, that didn't make any sense. It wasn't their fault, was it? 'Uragh!' Naruto slightly growled. 'Damn things too frustrating.' "Naruto?" Iruka-sensei worried walking over to the blonde boys' seat.

Naruto looked up at his teacher, he must've growled out loud. Some of the other students were giggling at him, seeing if he got punishment for disturbing the class. Naruto's gaze shifted from his teacher to the other students and he glared at them, silencing them. Usually the giggles, hushed whispers, and looks didn't bother him but lately they had been pissing Naruto off.

"Naruto, are you-" "Fine." Naruto growled out cutting off Iruka. Naruto hated it when people asked him if he was okay or if he was doing fine or if he wasn't happy. Of course he wasn't the fucking hell happy he had everyone in the village hating him because of some damn fox inside him.

What was he supposed to do, feel happy that everyone hated him? Go around and scream "I know you hate me but it's okay I love you!"? Socialize with people who didn't even want to utter a single nice word besides demon, let alone be near him with a ten foot pole?

… Fuck no! If they wanted a demon then maybe Naruto needed to start acting like a demon. He was tired of it, tired of it all! Fuck them and their stupid ass thoughts. They want a demon, they'll get a fucking demon. Naruto caught the end of Iruka's sentence of assigning the poem for homework.

The bell signaling schools end rang silence in Naruto's ears and a sick grin played across his lips. 'The name of his poem would be **I am**.' "Naruto." Iruka caught his student by the arm wanting to talk to him about the way he's been acting the past couple of weeks but the arm was jerked away sharply.

Iruka looked questioningly at the blonde, his bangs covered his eyes creating dark shadows that also darkened the boys complexion . "Naruto?... Are you alright?" No answer from the boy not even a nod of the head, so Iruka continued. "Are you okay? You know I'm here for you. Whatever you need help with, I'll help you? Okay? I'm here for-" "Revolting." Iruka was again cut off by the blonde haired boys' deep growl.

Naruto finally lifted his head up. He almost threw up on the floor, just hearing Iruka's words. It made him sick. "Your words are so revolting." Naruto continued ignoring the look of pure shock on his teachers face. "Your words are so FAKE! You sound like a fucking mother hen comforting her child's bruises. It's DISGUSTING!"

When Naruto had looked up his eyes were blood red… and it scared Iruka. He knew the demon Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. What if it could've been the Kyuubi doing it, but Kyuubi was sealed! 'It has to be Kyuubi though.' Iruka thought. He couldn't get it wrapped around his head that it was still Naruto acting like this. The same Naruto who was always excited to go to the ramen shop, to play pranks, to be happy. Naruto had changed…

Naruto made the most dark, sickest look he could make and glared at Iruka. "Don't ever touch me again. Don't even come near me… or I'll kill you." and with that Naruto left the teacher to fall to the floor shocked from the intensity that had just left the room. To Naruto it had felt good to get the weight off his chest. They wanted a demon.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

Back in the darkness of Naruto's mind Kyuubi shivered. This boy he was in had completely altered. The chakra inside the boy turned dark and distorted. The boy had talked to Kyuubi several times daily and Naruto had fixed up the cage to look better with more lighting and metal walls, making what sounds there were echo.

Ususally it was quiet except for thoughts and words, so when a carving-like sound was heard Kyuubi jumped. Slashes and marks were being carved into one of the metal walls. The lines made letters which in turn made words. The words were dark and bold;

**I AM**

More words of slashes were being engraved. What was the kit doing? After it was all done Kyuubi read it and knew there would be more of the strange behavior from the kit.

**My heart used to be a fire**

**Shining so bright**

**Flames seeking to be higher**

**Beaming like a light**

**But then I got tired of all the pain**

**The fire receded**

**Never to be hurt again**

**I AM COLD**

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

What had Naruto just done? He had yelled at his teacher, the teacher who had always been there for him in times of hurt and need. Just like in the movies Naruto had a flashback. His wasn't like the movies though, his was black and white the only color that showed was red. That awful crimson red.

It was blood on the floors, the walls, trailing up the ceiling, pooling around the millions of bodies. It was wrong, why was he seeing this. A little voice inside his head answered _'It's what you wanted to be. You wanted to be a demon.'_ This voice wasn't Kyuubi's it was deeper, darker.

'_You need memories like a demon.' _'What?' Naruto was confused why would he need memories like a demon? _'You want to kill, you need to kill. Kill the villagers.' _

As the voice talked Naruto could see claws, his claws, ripping at the villagers who called him names, who beat him, who hated him. Naruto's eyes began to shine sickly. 'Yea, maybe he should kill the villagers.'

Yet, he's never killed before. He's actually never once killed anything. Not a bug that crawled on his table, not a rabbit for food, and defiantly not a human. Needless to say Naruto was a little scared of killing.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

Kyuubi was studied the slashes on the metal wall when more appeared.

**Falling into memory**

**Blinded by a dream**

**Bars surround me**

**Crazy, I must seem**

**The shell closed, hard as stone**

**The ice is burning**

**My inside flesh and bone**

**I AM AFRAID**

Something was wrong with the kit.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

Naruto walked through the village seeing the looks of disgust and hate in the people's eyes. It annoyed him again, just like when the other kids giggled at him in class. These looks pissed him off.

He growled grudgingly at the people. _'Oh c'mon, kill them. Here and now, kill them.'_ Naruto was pissed and the damn voice didn't help. It was buzzing like a fly, getting louder then falling away.

Maybe he should go see Sakura and talk with her. Talking with her always made things better. Her cheerful laugh and calm smiles kept Naruto sane. Naruto loved her… but always the Uchiha's name would come out of her mouth. 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that.' Always him.

Before Naruto knew it his feet had carried him to Sakura. He should confess his love to her. Maybe then the voice would go away and maybe the hatred too. She would love him right? He had to do this! Sakura can save him.

Naruto stared at his pink haired teammate. He was going to tell her he loved her. She would love him and make him feel needed and not hated._ 'You are a demon.'_ It laughed. _'Demons aren't loved and they certainly don't love others.' _Naruto could almost feel the voice grinning.

'Shut up!' Naruto thought. He started walking towards the laughing girl but then he saw Sasuke. Hurt trickled across his face. She was laughing that sweet laugh. Her eyes shining with love. Realization smacked him in the face. The voice was right, Sakura would never love a demon like him. His face turned cold and he walked away.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

More words were scratched rapidly into the metal.

**I feel like a stranger**

**Walls to keep me apart**

**Separate me from the danger**

**Of loving with the heart**

**Voided of emotions**

**But inside**

**It's as chaotic as the oceans**

**I AM ALONE**

Kit? Kyuubi had to do something. He roared for Naruto to talk with him but a voice sickly laughed back. What?! What was this voice? It was not the kit at all. Roaring and calling to the kit but he was deaf to him.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

He was walking through the village and still those stares bore into him like burns from a cigarette, irritating him but not hurting him. No he didn't even flinch at them now. He placed that mask firmly on his face to show that wasn't phased by them and yet they irritated the hell out of him.

Little ribbons of blood swirled and danced at the edge of his vision. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought. _'Ha! You see them. I knew you would!' _Bewildered by the voice Naruto asked, 'What is that?' The streams of crimson spun loosely about the villagers slicing and then retreating as if playing with them.

The voice didn't answer him. Villagers screamed out in agony. Blood pouring out onto the ground so much so that the earth could not soak it up fast enough and the streets became flooded with its crimson liquid.

Naruto ran because he didn't know what else to do. Splashing up the thick substance each time his feet hit the ground, creating cherry red splatters on the bottom of his pant legs. 'Where do I go?! What the hell is happening?!' He didn't want hear the villages cries of suffering.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

Scratches and scrawls in a hurried pace swept across words on the metal.

**Loosing my mind**

**With questions held inside**

**That are so unkind**

**I want to hide**

**With no direction**

**Where do I go**

**For protection**

**I AM LOST**

No kit! Don't loose to this madness! Don't let it win! Kyuubi pleaded with his vessel., trying to push out waves of calm to get the kit's attention. Then that damn voice chuckled and snickered at the caged fox. _'Nothing. Nothing you can do but watch.'_ And it laughed as Kyuubi roared in anguish.

--------------------XxOxX--------------------

Naruto had run all the way to the tree that stood alone on a hill overlooking the village… and it didn't have red strips of blood slithering around the villagers trying to kill them. There were no blood rivers flowing through the streets. There was just the village bustling about like always.

'God I'm loosing my mind.' Naruto moaned in pain as he gripped his head tightly. It was like a pressure was around his head and he couldn't stop it. He yelled a fierce roar in his frustration. 'Why can't it stop?' He just wanted it to stop.

The voice was back whispering nonstop. Whispering at how he could kill all the people, how the blood would flow beautifully down their cold skin, how he would love it when they screamed. But Naruto shook his head and chanted, "No. No, no, no, no. I don't want that anymore! No!"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke made it to where Naruto was and heard his broken voice. "Naruto." Kakashi said. "Naruto, we're here to help you. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto's head moved so he could look at them. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto whispered. "I want it to stop." Shaking his head and curling to his knees. "I want it to just go away. I don't want to kill the village anymore." Sakura gasped, Sasuke turned pale, and Kakashi felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes letting them fall down his face leaving trails in their wake. "I can't stand it anymore." Naruto whispered again. His hands slid down his face to where his heart was. Naruto looked at each member of his team and said, voice filled with years of pain. "I-I'm so sorry." Then Kyuubi wrapped what warmth he could give around the kit… and Naruto dug his hand into his chest and ripped out his bleeding heart.

**Hurt so painfully real**

**I won't let you touch me or get near**

**You can't break this wall, this seal**

**Love is what I fear**

**The repetition of being broken**

**Will cease and end**

**Because my death has awoken**

**I AM DEAD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's finished! Please review and tell what you thought so I can make my writing better.

_**- - - loveless**_


End file.
